1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for a fixing an appliance on a worktop and in particular to a fitting for fixing an appliance such as a sink or basin in place in a cut out in a worktop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing fitting for fixing a sink in place on a worktop typically comprise a two part hook arrangement. One part is attached to an eye or hanger on the sink, and the other grips the underside of the worktop. The parts are pulled together by a screw to pull the rim of the sink onto the worktop surface. This holds the sink in place and an elastomeric seal is clamped between the rim and worktop surface to provide a water tight seal.
The prior art fittings are expensive, being formed of small metal parts of complex shape and high stiffness, and they are difficult to manipulate in the confines of the cupboard space beneath the sink. Adjustment of the sink during installation is difficult, and the screws may corrode, making it difficult or impossible to release the sink without breaking the fittings or the hanger on the sink.